I Hate my Life
by Chocobabe100
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a rich, shy, feeble 15 year old with a bad childhood which very much affects his daily life. His dad, Fugaku Uchiha, abuses him daily, while his mother, Mikoto, stands and watches in the background unable to do anything. Sasuke then meets a blond hair kid who doesn't seem to leave him be, it's almost as if he's attached to him.
1. Chapter 1

I Hate My Life: Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Naruto  
><strong>

**Summary****: Sasuke Uchiha, a rich, shy, feeble 15 year old with a bad childhood which very much affects his daily life. His dad, Fugaku Uchiha abuses him daily, while his mother, Mikoto, stands and watches in the background unable to do anything. Sasuke then meets a blonde hair kid who doesn't seem to leave him be, it's almost as if he's attached to him.**

**NaruSasu**

**A/N****: I got this idea from one of my friends who thought it up for me. Well I hope you enjoy this :) Oh and btw Sasuke is somewhat OOC, just warning to you all.**

**(I'm reposting this old story of mine on this account since I hated my old account. Bad reasoning, lol).**

"Ding! Ding-" Sasuke turned off his alarm still half asleep in his huge king sized navy blue bed. Sasuke's room was like a room for a king; although he never felt like a king anyways. He got up and stretched out his skinny arms and legs then walked over to the dark blue curtains besides his bed and opened it which brought a blinding light to his dark eyes.

"Ahh!" he fell backwards landing on his butt, "California... too bright. Why did we move again..."Sasuke has moved 5 times now, he felt like he's been all around the world, which he's practically done. He's been in California now for a month now and isn't quite used to the morning sun.

After the 15 year old had quitted his whining, he begun his morning routine which is 5 days of the week:

1. Take out school uniform

2. Brush teeth then shower

3. Put on clothes

4. Pray silently to himself hoping there's a God out there somewhere who will hear his prayer

5. Stepping outside of his room, which has always been a huge challenge for him.

The raven haired kid stepped out of his room and looked below where his parents were. Fugaku was watching the news channel. Mikoto was making breakfast. _Just need to make sure dad doesn't see me._

Sasuke then tip-toed down the long snaky staircase then into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

As Sasuke's mom flipped a pancake, she noticed her son, crouched down and packing food up into his backpack behind her. "Ah, Morning hun," She smiled. Sasuke couldn't help it but to smile back. He adored his mother more than his father. Her long hair black hair, the way she makes her food, her nice sweet smell of vanilla perfume when she'd embraced him in her arms, and especially her contagious smile. Really, you just can't help it but to grin back.

Mikoto then frowned, "Sasuke, I really wish you could talk back me again... I miss your voice. But anyways, hurry off to school before your father sees you." His mom then put a bento into his backpack and zipped it up. "It's lunch." She then pecked Sasuke on the cheek and gave him a signal to leave at the back door.

Sasuke took a big deep breath once he got outside, "Sorry mom... I'm never going to talk again ever after that day..." he shook the traumatizing thought out of his head of his childhood then ran down the quiet street to the bus station.

XXX

"Class, we have a new student today." Kakashi Sensei said. Murmurs filled within the classroom of freshmen. Sasuke who sat in the back row of the class just continued reading on of his favorite series from an author he loves. Yes, Sasuke is a very studious kid, but doesn't talk much at school even to his best friend, Sakura Haruno, who sits in the front of the classroom and is one of the popular girls in the school. Kakashi Sensei then told the new kid to come into the classroom.

All of a sudden the classroom has quieted down as the new kid appeared into the classroom. Sasuke set his book down to take a look. _Blonde spiky hair, Ray-Ban shades over his eyes. _Sasuke thought.

"May you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Girls fainted right after he said his name.

_Yup, hate guys like these. Take their looks as an advantage to get girls. Scumbag._

"Sasuke may you please raise your hand? Naruto will be sitting next to you from now on."_ ...Can my day get any worse? Oh, wait... it already has._ The whole class filled in awe of girls, Sasuke raised his hand nonchalantly and continued to read his book. Naruto came over and sat next to him. _Great, now all the attention will be in the back of the class._

"So, your name is Sasuke?" Naruto oogled at him, but Sasuke with no reply kept on reading, "Are you deaf, bro?" Still no answer. Suddenly Naruto got a hold of Sasuke's head and made it so he was looking straight at Naruto.

Sasuke dropped his book on his desk and began to tremble violently. He didn't like to be touched anyhow in any form. Those scary memories in his head has basically draped his brain like a thunderstorm. That was why he despised being touched.

"Hey, are you-" The raven haired male pushed Naruto away with such force that he fell over his desk making a loud _BOOM! _Without thinking Sasuke then grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the classroom leaving his book behind.

He went to the bathroom to cool off. "Ahh..." Sasuke splashed his face a couple times with sink water and looked into the mirror. He saw some old fading scars on his neck and a small one his upper lip. Sasuke was surprised that he pushed the new kid, but then again he should learn to keep his hands to himself. It was just self-defence.

A sudden image of his dad glaring at him appeared before him in the mirror. Sasuke almost choked on his own spit, "No! Go away!" He punched the glass mirror and before he knew it, his hand already covered in blood as well with shards of glass sticking out. He dropped to his knees breathing heavily.

Sasuke wanted to die, but he doesn't want to at the same time. There's nobody there to help him out, but his frighten mother and his best friend who he can't bring words to. Afraid to make the same mistake. _God, if you're really out there. Send something to me, an angel, anything! So please, please do because I'm scared... I'm weak._

_XXX_

"Sasuke, hurry up! You're always last one the mile run, even Choji can outrun you..." Yelled the PE coach.

"Hey!" Choji said offended.

Sasuke isn't typically fit, but enough that he can run a mile. Some girls quietly spoke among themselves about how cute Sasuke was, although they wished he could talk. Once he finished the mile run a pink haired chick came up to him and gave him a towel.

"Better than giving up." Sakura scratched her head, "Um what was going on this morning? I heard a loud boom, then before I knew it you were gone and the new blondie was on the ground. Oh wait... it's not like you'll reply." She frowned. Sasuke intently focused on Sakura's eyes.

Sakura stiffened, "I wish you could tell me your problems, and why you all of a sudden stopped talking to people as if they're strangers... it's more like you're a stranger Sasuke," _Ouch, that hurt, _"I feel like we aren't even friends anymore! I miss the old you... now... now you're just..."

"What up?" Naruto decided to join the conversation at the wrong time which made Sakura walk away head down in disinterest. The blond shook his head in disapproval "Tsk, tsk, tsk. So, you're a heartbreaker? Ah, well never mind that. Here." Sasuke took the book from his hand in relief, "As far as I've observed, you're not much of a talker," Naruto leaned closer to his ear, "but I know you're secretly saying 'OMG THANK YOU MISTER HOT STUFF!'"

Sasuke sucked up a chuckle that Naruto unfortunately heard. Naruto smiled and stuffed his hands into his gym shorts and walked away from Sasuke.

"Sorry, but the ladies call for me. By the way, sorry for whatever I did to make you upset this morning. To be honest, I seriously don't want to be your arch nemesis. You're a cool guy. I want to get to know you better. Farewell."

He waved his hand as he walked away. Sasuke stared in amazement. It was the first time someone has ever gotten him back something he forgot or lost. He watched as the blond slowly became one with the sun's affinity and dissolved. _God, if this was what you sent me... You sent me the right angel, with the wrong face. Take him back to heaven, I beg of you!_

XXX

Sasuke opened his bento lunch from his mom which was nicely put together, just for HIM. "Yo" Naruto furtively took and munched on one of Sasuke's riceballs and sat on across from him. He didn't mind. Sasuke then found a note in his lunchbox and began to read it.

_"LOL._

_ -Love Mom."_

_The hell..? _Sasuke thought. As he stared in confusion at the letter. The confusion on Sasuke's face got the best of Naruto, so he leaned over enough to see what was on the letter.

"Lol, LOL." Naruto laughed. "Haha, I think she's trying to say 'Lots of Love' although it means, 'Laugh out Loud.' Parents... LOL." He laughed as twice as hard. "Haha.. sorry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes began to eat his lunch, but he felt uncomfortable since Naruto was watching him eat.

"Um, don't mind me. Um, so um." Naruto scratched his head awkwardly as if he was finding words to say, "I love the way you eat. Uh, scratch that. So... do you have any siblings? I wonder if they're all just like you, that would be HILARIOUSLY... not funny. Um, please don't take any offense to that."

Sasuke shook his head. The blond was right. Occasionally, the raven-haired male stole a couple glances from Naruto. He really hoped he wasn't trying to make a connection with him. Why would Naruto, of all the people he could talk to in the school talk to him? Sasuke wasn't worth anybody's time, since he never talks. Naruto was gorgeous and could possibly run for president without speaking a word, but just smiling.

Sasuke honestly just wanted to be alone.

XXX

As the day went on, Sasuke just grew annoyance with Naruto around. And when it was finally time to go home that's when Sasuke begun to praise the Lord, but...

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto ran down the street to catch up with him, "Cool, we live in the same direction." _GREAT, just PERFECT. _

"Well I turn this way, see ya tomorrow! And not to sound stalkerish or anything, I already know where you live, so I'd like you visit you one day. I know this is all of a sudden, but hey, we're already great friends!" He ran off leaving Sasuke in the state of shock.

After about 10 minutes, Sasuke had arrived home. He took his house keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He peeked inside to make sure nobody was there then stepped in when he thought it was safe. His dad was standing right next to him, not saying anything, but tapping one foot impatiently.

"Where are your greetings?" His father asked.

Sasuke shut the front door and kept silent staring down at his shoes.

"You f**ked up child." He grumbled. Fugaku grabbed Sasuke's right arm and dragged him into the kitchen. He then turned on the stove. "Aren't you gonna say something you piece of s**t?" He raised Sasuke's hand over that hot stove.

"No..."

"What was that?"

"NO! STOP!"

Fugaku slammed his hand on the stove, then Sasuke screamed in agony as he felt his hand burning. With little strength he had left, Sasuke managed to punch his father in the stomach making him off balance. He ran, but his father got a hold of him and begun to beat him up. The last words Sasuke could hear was, "Stop! You're going to kill my son!" Then he blackout.

A few hours later Sasuke found himself in his bed. He tried to get up, but he winced in pain and lied back down. His right hand was wrapped in a bandage, he was very thankful for that cause he really didn't want to see what it looked like. Sasuke couldn't fall back to sleep because of the shouting he heard. He decided to tune in on what his parents were yelling about downstairs.

"Why did you do that! This time, you nearly killed him!" Mikoto yelled.

"He needs to respect his elders."

"You're just scaring him, thats why he doesn't talk to me or you anymore. What kind of father are you!?"

"If can't simply reply, I'll force words out of him another way, like you just saw earlier, he spoke."

"You don't understand... remember my first son? He ran away." She cried, "Because of you. We called the police, he was nowhere to be found... Then when Sasuke grew a little older, you completely shut him down. I don't want him to run away..."

Sasuke covered his ears, he didn't want to hear anymore of this. After finding out he did have a older brother, he wondered why he left him. Left him to die slowly in this household.

Sasuke became teary eyed. "Sasuke," He heard his mom come in and she saw his red puffy eyes. She sat down next to him on his bed and reached out a hand to his face, "I..." He immediately slapped it away. And faced his back on her. He hated how his mother wouldn't do anything to help him. And why she never called the cops on Fugaku for child abuse? Sasuke can't call the cops on him because every phone in the house was anti-sasuke, so an alarm would go off. Was it for the money? Or because she still loved him over his only son dying slowly everyday? Sasuke finally had it and sat up in his bed even though his body was overwhelming in pain, he had to do it.

"Leave me the f**k alone! Get out of my room! I hate you!" He glared at his shocked mother. She smiled slightly then frowned, and did as his son said.

The raven haired boy fell back against his pillows and stared at his ceiling wearily as his head begun to spin. He dreamt of his traumatizing childhood, a day, which he wished not to remember again.

**A/N:**** Well that's this chapter. Now looking back at this it's hard for me to think I even wrote this... **

**I'm slightly editing the chapters to make it somewhat different perhaps. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I Hate My Life: Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Thank you to those who are staying in tune. Lol. **

XXX

Sasuke dreamt that he was in his old house and was that spunky and popular 8 year old kid that everyone loved. He had a ton of friends and was always willing to help people all the time even if it was for the most ridiculous reasons.

He met his best friend, Sakura, by a candy shop helping her bargain for a candy bar with just one penny! Sasuke just basically made up a story, so he could get it for her.

One night, he was playing on the play structure with his friends on a weekend past 11 in the evening by accident losing track of time. Then again his friends family members didn't really care what time he got home as long as he got home, which Sasuke thought was quite odd for his age. In this case scenario he did have a time he had to be home by.

"Bye guys, I gotta go home!"

"Already?!" One pouted.

He sighed, "Yeah.. I kinda forgot I'm supposed to get home by 9..." Sasuke ran off back to his house. Minutes after he had arrived there were police cars all around his house, he wondered what was going on.

The little 8 year old stepped into the house avoiding the police men, and found his dad shaking really badly as if he was going to explode any minute in the livingroom.

"Dad...?"

He turned his head around so fast, his neck cracked. He just glared at Sasuke, then got up and told the policemen to leave. Once they left. Fugaku gazed at his son with such anger Sasuke wanted to cry.

"You stupid boy! Where have you been? It's past 11."

"I was at the play-"

"I told you that you must come back home at 9, no less that that."

"But I forgot!"

"Shut up! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" He came up and slapped Sasuke across the face. Tears eventually emerged from his eyes and ran down his face.

"I forgot! Mistakes happen! Jeez..." Fugaku became really pissed and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"Don't you ever talk back to me. You hear me?"

"I don't care, you're not the boss of me." He spoke under his breath.

His dad just had it and dragged him into a room and did the most scariest things to him, for hours locked up in there. No escape, no hope, nothing. His mom was on a business trip, so there's no way she could've witness any of this outrageous and inhumane behavior.

The next morning Sasuke woke up in the dark room. He realized he was locked in and remembered what happened last night. Sasuke dragged himself in the dark to a corner and wept.

The door creaked open he saw his dad set down a plate of crackers and a cup of water filled half way.

He stared at his dad to say something, but he couldn't. He was afraid of talking back to his dad. Instead, he stood up and ran out from the room. Sasuke thought his father was going to trap in him that room forever so he could die.

"Come after me, chicken!" Sasuke teased, then fled out of the room then out from the house.

Sasuke wasn't sure if his dad was going to come after him, but he kept on running. Finally he arrived at a lake where and became really tried. He sat by the lake close enough so he could see his reflection.

Minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him and bam! He was pushed into the lake. Sasuke couldn't swim so he struggled enough to see who did it to him and drowned.

Hours had passed by and Sasuke had awoken in a hospital bed. It was about around 3 in the morning, and it was pitch black outside, but the light in his room made it bright almost as day time.

"May I come in?" Someone knocked on the door.

No reply.

The door opened to a stranger. He wore a nice navy blue trench coat, and looked so familiar to Sasuke, thinking about it just hurt his head.

He was no older than 15, that was for sure. He walked up to Sasuke who reacted fast and hid under his bed covers shaking like a scared animal. The stranger patted his head.

"Sorry." He said gloomily, then left the room leaving Sasuke confused.

XXX

"Ahh!" Sasuke shot up from his bed and thought he broke his spinal cord. "My God..." He ran a hand through his hair in relief that it was only a dream, just visions of his childhood.

He got out of bed and fell onto the carpet. He then realized that his dad brought him to a weaker state from last night. Sasuke dragged himself to his door to open it but it was locked.

He knew his dad did it on purpose to trap him in the room. This happened occasionally in his house. The lock to the door was on the other side of his door, therefore, he couldn't get out.

_F**k... I hate my life. _

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I Hate My Life: Chapter 3

XXX

"Bew, bew bew! HAHAHA! Take that! And a bit of this...! And that, my good people, is Naruto world. Okay, on to the next one!" Naruto was playing Call of Duty Black Ops 2 in 5 in the morning while video chatting with a few friends on Skype.

"I hate Naruto World..." Muttered one of his friends on the video chat.

"Don't be a hater!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure... Well I gotta go get some shut eye."

"Alrighty, see ya later man." Kiba logged off of Skype leaving him with one other person. Naruto paused his game to talk. "So hows it going, my lovely Hinata?" He winked at her and her face flushed in a million different shades of red.

"Um, fine... I guess."

"Good, good, good. Um, do you want to go out later? Like, since it's Friday we could probably go biking on some random path here in L.A. Or we could go on a date? Actually lets go on a date. I want to talk to you more." Naruto beamed and wriggled his eyebrows at her. She passed out eventually just leaving him staring at her tidy room. _Aww, no fun. _

"Naruto! Why are you awake at this time?" He heard his angry mother coming near his room. _SHOOT! _He threw his laptop into his closet and shut down off his PS3, which he got really pissed about it since he didn't save his game, then jumped into his bed.

The door opened.

"Naru-"

"Yes I'm good. Oh, yes right there... keep going don't stop..!" He pretended to be talking in his sleep saying random sentences. Eventually it creeped out his sleepy mother then left.

"Hah."

XXX

"Sasuke... Sasuke?" Kakashi Sensei called for roll call. Apparently he wasn't here today. "Maybe Sasuke caught the flu, he hasn't been here for 3 days so far..."

He continued roll call.

"Naruto?"

"Here!"

Naruto glanced at the empty desk besides him. _Something didn't feel right... _He shook his head. _What the heck am I thinking? I really shouldn't get involved with him._

After Kakashi Sensei finished roll called, they begun Language Arts, Naruto's most hated class.

"Everyone get into partners, you guys will be reading Lord of the Flies, from page 60 and finish chapter 4."

The kids got up in the classroom and began partnering with others. A stream of girls came to Naruto wanting to be his partner, and holding out gifts as well, but Naruto, confused, wanted to be the pink haired girl's partner, he had to.

He apologized to all of the stunning miss wannabe barbie dolls, and along with denying the gifts and stood in front of Sakura's desk facing her with great magnificence.

"Wanna be partners?"

The pink haired beauty rolled her emerald eyes in annoyance.

"I take that as a yes. Let's read out in the hallway."

Sakura knitted her eyebrows together and a small frown appeared on her pale face. "Why?"

Naruto groaned. "Just because-" He cut off his sentence trying to grab Kakashi's attention. "Yo teach, can pinky and I read in the hallway?" He nodded his head as he was reading a book that seemed to interest him more than speaking in words to reply Naruto.

"Leggo!" He grabbed her arm and went into the hallway, "Okay..."

The girl slammed Naruto against the wall grabbing him by the neck, "DON'T EVER IN YOUR LIFE IF YOU EVER WANT TO STILL BE ALIVE, CALL ME PINKY. YOU HEAR ME?!"

She tightened her grip and Naruto knew soon right away if he didn't reply, he'd be seeing heaven sooner than he thought. Frantically, he nodded his head. She let go having Naruto slid down the wall gasping for air. Sakura sat down next to him and picked up the book.

Naruto wanted to start a decent conversation with her, but he had to be careful with his word choice.. "Are you Sasuke's girlfriend? If you are, I feel sorry for the guy."

She glared at him, "No. And what do you mean by,'I feel sorry for the guy'?"

"Haha," he laughed nervously, "Nothing in particular. What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"The name suits you."

Suddenly, she looked down in the dumps and Naruto panicked, "Thats what he said..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She closed her eyes, then opened them to look at Naruto's blue ones, "There's a reason why you wanted to be my partner, right?"

_Damn, she's sharper than my No.2 pencil. _"Yes, it's about Sasuke."

"What about him? He never talks to me anymore, nor tells me a darn thing. What do you want to know?"

Naruto tapped his finger on his lip. "Hmm... I know there's something wrong with him. For some reason, I feel like I should help him."

She shook her head, "How will you be able to help him? Besides, it's not like he'll say anything to you..."

"He will, I assure you of that. I AM A HANDSOME ANGEL; THEREFORE NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO RESIST TALKING TO ME! You've become a victim of mine, my dear Sakura."

"Oh, shut up."

"Do you like Sasuke?"

"What kind of question is that?" She barked.

"I know you do." He leaned closer into Sakura's face, "It's almost, it's as almost as if I can feel it..." He lightly touched her arm with his hand and ran it down to the palm of her hand.

"Don't touch me like that!" She slapped Naruto leaving a handprint on his face that throbbed in pain.

Sakura got up, annoyed and walked to their classroom's door putting her hand on the knob, "It would be nice if you could actually go see why he's never spoken, and also could you do me a favor?"

"Hm?" Naruto rubbed his sore cheek. The pink beauty turned her head around to look at Naruto. She was blushing, "Can you tell Sasuke, that is if you get to see him, that I really like him..." After the last word, she threw a pink box small out of her school uniform pocket at Naruto and she rushed into the classroom.

He read the box: _**For Sasuke**_.

_I swear, girls are the most weirdest homo sapiens ever made for mankind. _

XXX

Naruto went into the lunch line and decided to have a hamburger with fries and ranch. He also stealthily stuck a few more wrapped hamburgers and some chips into his backpack for no particular reason.

"Yo, Naruto! Over here, sit with us today!"

"Okay!" He beamed as he came to the lunch table. As he sat down he frowned as he scanned through all of the people at the table. _What in the blue hell? There's only guys sitting here. No fun._

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Hah, nothing." He began to eat his hot lunch, "Kiba..."

"Oh, sorry. Everyone please introduce yourself to Naruto. Let's start with you." He pointed to a guy with long dark hair, and interesting cream-colored eyes.

_A blind man?_

He looked at Naruto as if he could read his mind. Naruto apologized to him mentally, "I'm Neji Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you." Neji reached out a hand to shake with him. Recluntanly, Naruto shook hands with him.

"Likewise... wait a minute- you're a Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, it's that a problem?"

"Uh, no... well you see I'm dating a Hyuuga: Hinata."

"No wonder she's been in good spirits lately. Naruto, I'm warning you. Make sure you take good care of her, otherwise-"

"Ok, ok. Enough chit-chat," Kiba interrupted saving Naruto's butt, "Next person."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Oh, so you're that fatty that Sasuke couldn't beat on the track. Impressive."

Choji seemed to fluster up in anger, "Fatty?"  
>Scared of what the results might be coming Naruto's, way he quickly replied, "Nooo, you misheard me. I said chatty, flamboyant, young, hot stud."<p>

"Oh, so you sw-"

"Haha, no way."

"By the way, are you going to eat that?"

Naruto looked at his lunch tray and only took one bite of his hamburger, leaving his fries and ranch alone. "They guilty pleasure is all your's pal." He pushed his tray over to him and happily ate. The corners of Naruto's mouth curved up slightly._ What a fat kid._

"I'm Shikamaru." Said the plain kid.

_This guy seems smart._ Naruto nodded his head.

"Shino Aburame." The guy was covered from head to toe, even wearing his school uniform. Naruto thought it was strange, but he went along with it.

"Well, thats about it. Oh, there's also Sai and Gaara," Kiba added, "You might see them around."

"Cool."

"Dude, do you have plans tonight? We're all planning on coming to your house tonight and stay the night over."

"Sorry, I do. You guys can come over on Saturday." Naruto suggested. "Ya'll give me a call when you're coming."

Everyone at the table cheered in agreement, "What are you doing tonight?" Kiba asked curious.

"Well, I was going to go on a date with Hinata, but seems like I'm gonna cancel that."

Neji stood up and right when he was about to say a word, Shikamaru and Choji held him down, "Um..." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Dude! Cancel a date with Hinata, TODAY? Something serious must being going on if you're going to be doing that bro. And I mean it."

"Uh..." Naruto hesitated not knowing what Kiba meant by"today" it was just like every any other normal day... Right? "I just have to run an errand, y'know. For my mom, and it will take all day after school."

"Oh really? So what is the errand?" Kiba pressed on.

_Dammit! Kiba is seriously getting onto me. As a man, there's always a limit to how much you'd be wanting to tell your friends._ "Ding! Ding!"

"Oh, why look at the time! Gotta hurry to math, then after that, art." _God bless you lunch bell, you've really saved my bacon! _

As the day has gone on, Naruto was making sure he avoided Kiba and his other friends, he didn't want to be spilling out anymore plans of his evening. He was just going to go see Sasuke.

XXX

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"Yes! School is finally out!" Naruto ran out from his art class down the hall to and out the school doors and met Hinata standing there, "Oh, beautiful." He blew a kiss at her, Hinata flinched.

"And hello h-handsome." She blushed. Naruto smirked.

"About our date, can we replan it? Something has just come up."

The dark haired girl frowned and nodded, "I don't mind."

"Great! Thank you so much! See ya later!" He gave Hinata a great huge hug, and left her there in a gloomy daze.

XXX

"Ok, I know for sure this is Sasuke's street... but which is his house?" He glanced at all the huge mansions before for him, "Darn it! I shouldn't have lied to Sasuke that I knew where he lived! I could've asked... That's it! That's what I'll do."

Naruto went from door to door asking where the Uchiha's mansion was. All of the houses he's been to so far were fails, "Guess this isn't a social neighborhood," he muttered. Finally, he stumbled a upon a house that read in bold letters, "UCHIHA" and wondered why all of the people hadn't known where the house was.

He came up to the door and rang it several times. No one answered, "There's no way Sasuke is out of the house! He wouldn't skip school for no reason either." Naruto noticed a note on the door that read:

"_**Sorry, out of town on vacation for a week. (2/10 - 2/16)"**_

"Today is the 14th... so Sasuke was gone for about 4 days... what the heck?" Naruto knocked on the door, "Sasuke! I know you're in there, so open up!"

Naruto looked up and saw a balcony, but the window was shut with dark blue curtains from the inside. "Hmm... Guess I'll be climbing that tree."

Naruto wished he was superman, so he could fly onto the balcony. He was standing on a branch nearby the balcony.

"God, please, if I die today jumping from this branch- no never mind. I'm not going to die. Not today. I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Naruto "flew" from the branch and onto the balcony safely, "Hah."

"Now the door." He looked at it, hoping he didn't come here all for nothing. "Open sesame!" He opened the door surprised it was left open. Naruto's jaw dropped as he opened the door and locked it behind himself. A beautiful large king size bed with navy blue covers, which were not fixed up, and a large open space. A television hung to the wall in front of the bed like a mile away and a nice little desk off to the side.

"A room fit for a king." He said proudly. As soon as he said that he heard some groaning, he walked over to the side of the bed near the door and there he had found the king lying on the floor, "Sasuke?" He looked awfully weak and his bones seemed more visible than usual, "Who the..."

XXX

Sasuke munched on the hamburgers that Naruto gave for him while he sat in his bed. Naruto off the side, standing near him just watched him eat. _Glad I saved those, heh._

"So, Sasuke...actually, what happened? You were gone from school for many days and has something been bothering you lately? You're really quiet, and there must be something going on in your life that you don't want to tell anyone, but keep to yourself, right?"

Hesitantly, Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Answer me, please. I... I really care for you, and I'm not sure why I am." Naruto sat on his lap and hugged him, "Please, Sasuke. Please talk to me. I want to help you." Naruto heard Sasuke beginning to cry into his chest. Naruto rubbed his back as he did so, "You don't have to keep anything in anymore Sasuke, you can tell me everything."

"I-It's so hard." Sasuke spoke. Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he heard Sasuke's voice for the first time. He relieved him from the hug and his hand were now on either sides of his shoulders. Their faces were so close, Naruto could feel the dark haired one's shaky breath. _He's just way too cute._

Emotion got a hold of Naruto as he leaned into further for his lips he seeked.

_**Ba-Dum.**_

Naruto snapped out of his daze and backed away off of him, "I, um... I'm so sorry."

He looked at the blushing dark haired male who bent his head forward then looked at him confused.

_Shoot. What's going on with me?_

"For what?"

"Uh, nothing. Never mind." _Phew, thank God he didn't realize what I was attempting to do... _"I'm glad I've actually heard your voice for the first time. You have a sexy voice."

"...Thanks? And well... it's actually all thanks to you. You made me cry."

"Huh? How?"

Sasuke sighed and looked out from his window, "I don't know, you're just strange trying to get me to talk to you." He covered his face with a hand, "You've done things for me that nobody's done to help me, not even a bit for years. I'm very grateful."

"Heh. No problem man, besides I couldn't get you off of my mind for one second, I knew I just had to do something to help you out."

"What?"

_God, am I cursed with a blabber mouth?_

"Nothing. Let's get down to the real reason I'm here."Naruto crouched down besides the bed where Sasuke lied, "Tell me everything, and if you need to stop to breath. Do so."

Sasuke begun and told Naruto everything from his childhood and why he was acting the way he was.

"That's horrible..." Naruto took out his cell phone, "I'm going to call your dad on the cops."

"No, please don't."

"Why not?"

"Just don't, not today..." Naruto could tell he wanted to do it himself one day when he thinks he should.

"Well, do you have have phone? We could keep in touch."

"No."

"A computer?"

"No."

"...I see. Oh before I forget, This is from Sakura, she wanted me to give this to you." Naruto gave him the pink box, then he frowned after when he opened it, "What is it?"

"Nothing." He put the box off to the side, "It's Valentines Day today-"

"What...? Really? SHOOT!" Naruto remembered Hinata frowning when he left school earlier, she had thought the day was planned for something romantic. "Sorry, I have to go now."

"Why?" Sasuke frowned which made Naruto feel bad.

"It's really complicated and stuff." Naruto headed for Sasuke's door and wouldn't open. He pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket and freed the door open. _God bless bobby pins!_ He kissed it and put it into his pocket. "See you around, and by the way. You should come over to my place tomorrow. I live 3 blocks north from where you live and in the neighborhood I live in a orange house. You'll see it right away, I hope you come!"

Naruto rushed out the door, hoping Hinata isn't depressed.

**Thanks again for reading, and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

I Hate My Life: Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Thanks once again for reading! **

XXX

Once Naruto got out of Sasuke's house, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hinata's number.

"Come on. . . answer." He begged quietly to himself. The call went on voice mail, "Dang it! Why am I so blind, no wonder all those girls wanted me to take their gifts today. . . Oh. shoot! Neji- he gave me a warning about making Hinata cry or something."

Naruto ran to Hinata's house.

"Ding, dong!" He pressed on the door bell. Silence for a few seconds then a girl with long black hair and creamy white eyes appeared before Naruto.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, then he tried again, "Hinata, I'm so sorry. About the date, you probably thought it was planned for just this day, right?"

Hinata's eyes widen, "Y-you mean you didn't know it was Valentines Day today?"

He shook his head and lowered it in shame, "Yeah, I didn't know. I just thought today was a good day then something came up and I canceled it, but then I remembered your face being sad."

Hinata took his hands and smiled, "It's alright. No worries," She beamed, "And, um, what made you cancel our date that was supposed to be today?"

_Nooooo, this must be a curse!_ "Uh, well. . . You see," Naruto stumbled upon words not knowing how to explain.

"Oh, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine. I was just curious."

_Thank the heavens!_

"Ah, ok. Thanks. Well, I came here, so we can just go out and do something. After all, it's Valentines Day and I don't want you to be alone."

Hinata blushed then, nodded. "I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Let me get ready."

"Okay."

She shut her door leaving Naruto outside. He yawned and stretched out his arms, "Great that problem was fixed." Naruto then saw someone jogging down the sidewalk towards his direction, the person smiled.

"Hey Naruto!"

It was Sakura in neon yellow running shorts and wearing a green hoodie which brought out her eyes.

"Sup! Didn't know you live around here, Jeez, everyone lives so close to one another." Naruto frowned.

She took a minute to catch her breath, "I actually don't live around her. I live like 10 miles away from here."

"...What?" Naruto said astonished, "How can you run so far?"

She giggled, "I took the train to get to this area. I love running around here because of the beaches."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, did you see him?"

"Him? Who?"

Sakura facepalmed, "Sasuke. Did you get to see him?"

"Sasuke...? Oh yeah! That guy." Naruto's face turned red as he remembered almost kissing him.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You're face is all red. Did something happen. . . between you two?"

_Oh no! _

"Us? No. NEVER. Hahaha. . ." Naruto lied.

"Um, were you able to talk to him? Mr. Handsome Angel?"

"Yeah, I actually did get to talk to him. He told me everything about his life and why he was acting that way."

"Really? That's good." Tears filled up Sakura's eyes as Naruto kept on talking, "I'm so happy. Thank you Naruto. And um," She fidgeted with her fingers Naruto immediately knew something bad was gonna happen, "Did you tell him. . .?"

The blond cocked his head to the side. "Tell him what?"

Sakura furrowed her brows. "You forgot?"

"Forget what?"

Sakura flared up in anger, then calmed down herself, "Well, did you at least give him the the pink box?"

"Uh," Naruto checked his pockets to be safe, "Yeah, yes I did."

"Thanks, well, it's getting dark, I should get going home. Oh give me your number by the way while we're still here. On Monday; you, me. We're going to have a long chat since theres no school that day."

"Huh? Whyyyyyyy?"

"About Sasuke, you're going to tell me everything."

"Why not over the phone?"

"Because I want to see you in person. No lies." She warned him.

They both exchanged numbers.

Naruto grinned evilly, "Oh, so you must be attracted to my sexiness. Yep that must be it!"

"You wish." Sakura left the direction she came back from waving at Naruto and vanished within the bright sunset.

"Naruto, who was you were talking to?"

Naruto jumped surprised to see Hinata that she was already there. "Oh, hey Hinata! How long have you been out here?"

"Just got out," She walked towards Naruto looking at him suspiciously, "Who was that though? That girl with the pink hair."

"Oh, it's just a friend of mine. Anyways, we should do something."

XXX

Hinata suggested the movies. Ironic enough, the movie was similar to Naruto's life.

_What the heck am I watching. A person who's gay, has a girlfriend, and isn't sure if the guy he likes, likes him. . . what kind of messed up life it that? Oh wait. . ._ "Hinata, excuse me for a bit. I need to use the restroom."

She nodded then he left.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, "Stunning as ever." he told himself, "I can't be gay, am I? It was just he looked so cute then. . ."

He pounded a fist on the wall besides the mirror.

"I don't even feel the same about Hinata anymore. My feelings, they're all jumbled up. Ugh. . . whatever."

He left the bathroom back to watch the movie with Hinata. After the movie was finished, Naruto wanted to go to Fry's, an electronic store with Hinata. She asked why, but he didn't reply.

Once they got there all that was on his mind was getting Sasuke a laptop and a cell phone.

He looked around for some good ones that will last a long time. "Ah ha!" He spotted a Samsung Galaxy 4S and decided to buy that for him. Then he went to go pick a case for him.

There were many cases, but he chose one that was a dark blue and in orange letters that read: _**I Love You**_

_Perfect! I'm glad they have my kind of taste here. Think I'll buy him a laptop another day. Too lazy to walk over to that section of the store._

Hinata was waiting for her date who was checking out the stuff he bought.

"Okay, Hinata. I'll walk you home."

She smiled and nodded as they left the store.

"So," Hinata began, "I feel like you're hiding something from me. . ." Shocked a little, Naruto looked at her confused. "Did you know you're very easy to read?"

_Gosh, darn it! Why doesn't that _surprise_ me?_

"Well, yeah. And I'm not hiding anything from you that is any of your concern! I promise."

They've arrived at Hinata's house. "Pinky swear?" She held out her pinky.

He hesitated before agreeing. "Yeah, pinky swear." They've locked pinkies for a moment before Naruto bent over to kiss her, but stopped awkwardly and backed away,"S-sorry, I-"

"It's fine. Well I got to go, hope we can go out sometime soon again."

"Yeah. . ." She waved and enter her house. Naruto rubbed his temples then walked to his house.

XXX

"So, where have you been?" Asked his dad when he entered the house.

"Uh, went out on a date with Hinata." Naruto took off his shoes and set the stuff he bought on the kitchen counter, "Is there any wrapping paper? And where's mom?"

"You should check in the basement, should be some there. And your mom is working, she'll be back by 11, so in about 3 hours."

"Okay."

Naruto took the stuff he bought and went into the basement to wrap it. He picked blue wrapping paper and topped it off with a silver bow."There we go!... This is ridiculous! Why do I feel a little kid?" He looked at the present he wrapped for Sasuke helplessly, "Oh, well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be honest, Sasuke wanted Naruto to stay longer, and to talk more to him. He felt so comfortable with him now and loved it that he came for his rescue and everything he's done so far for him. Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto that his eyes were beautiful, but instead kept that thought to himself and he would tell him another time.

"He almost kissed me too," Sasuke put a finger to his lips and blushed, "Jesus. . . and he invited me over to his house tomorrow. First time anyone has ever invited me to something in awhile."

He looked at the box once more from Sakura and took out the note and read it once again:

"_**Sasuke, just to let you know, I really like you! So, I wish one day we could talk about it."**_

_It's not that I felt the same about you, you're just a friend. Nothing more than that._

Sasuke got out from bed and took a long bath thinking about what to wear when he goes to his house tomorrow. He himself wasn't sure why he was excited about it, but he really wanted to go. It might be one of those once in a lifetime chances he'll ever get from someone.


	5. Chapter 5

My Life: Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Thank you for reading and staying in tune again! :)**

XXX

"What to wear. . ." Sasuke pondered about what shirt to wear. A nice blue sweater (although it's about 85 degrees Fahrenheit outside), or a white plain t-shirt.

He wanted to look nice since he was going to go to someones house, but not so much that he looked like a fashionista. Hastily, he threw aside both of the items and wore a thin dark blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of random jeans, "That should do I guess, although; I don't know what Naruto is planning on doing at his house today. . ."

It was 7 AM in the morning, Sasuke had already eaten breakfast, but he bored and out of his mind. He didn't feel like showing up early to his house, besides he thought it would be really weird if he did since he was so excited about it.

Sasuke lied on his bed staring at the ceiling. He turned over onto his right side and fell asleep without a care in the world.

XXX

"Mmm. . ." The raven haired kid moaned as he woken up feeling more tired than he did this morning. Once he opened his eyes and it almost shot out of his sockets, "7:29 PM already? How do I sleep that long?" He yawned and rushed down snaky staircase and slipped into a pair of green converse and went out the door.

"He lives 3 blocks north in a orange house." He noted to himself as he ran. Sasuke got tired once he passed the second block and paused to rest, "Darn it." He huffed, then continued walking until he tripped and felt like he scraped his knee, but he didn't show any signs of pain.

_Argh! I hate myself so much! I can barely get to his dumb house without anything happening to me._

Diligently, he got up and continued his fierce journey to his destination, which was about a few seconds away.

"So this is the orange house?" Compared to Sasuke's house, Naruto's own was a bit smaller in height, but much wider. Sasuke gazed at the exterior of the house for a few minutes then lowered his eyes to the door bell and gulped.

As soon as he rang the doorbell, someone answered it immediately as if they were expecting someone.

"Sasuke! I thought you weren't going to come, which sadden me a bit. But you're here now. What took you so long? It's a quarter past 8."

_No, way! It took me that long to just walk over here? What the heck?_

"I kinda over slept." Replied Sasuke.

"Oh, I see. Ah! Sorry for keeping you outside, come on in. Everyone is around. I'll get back to you later, gotta do some stuff." Naruto rushed off leaving Sasuke to take off his shoes and meet the crowed community.

Loud music was playing in the living room where basically a bunch of guys were, watching two people play Halo on the PS3.

One of the guys stretched his arms and leaned backwards to meet Sasuke's dark eyes. He had brown spiky hair like Naruto, but with red paint marks on both sides of his cheeks. "I've never seen you before. Hey, guys! There's someone here." He yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Sasuke. Sasuke liked attention, but not this kind where it feels like people are ripping your soul out with their very own eyes.

"Hey, you, come over here and join us. What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said as he came into the living room and took a seat on a empty sofa.

"Hmm. . . Oh! You're that guy in our school with the top grades! It's such an honor to see you in person. I have never, ever in my life have I seen you before. Oh by the way, my name is Kiba, and the others: Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, and Sai."

Sasuke nodded.

"I see, you're not much of a talker, but we won't bite, so don't be afraid to speak or anything."

Sasuke forced a fake smile just to make everyone stop looking at him and continue with what they were doing. It wasn't that Sasuke was antisocial, he's just not really comfortable with such a big crowd of people so early.

"Yo," Someone whispered into his ear, Sasuke shivered and found out it was Naruto who was grinning and holding a couple packs of unpopped popcorn in his hand, "you're probably uneasy right now with such a crowd of people at the moment, I kinda felt bad that I left you there. Wanna come to my room? It's just down the hall." Sasuke had the choice of staying here with people he barely knew, or to go with Naruto which he thought it was a way worse idea. But he went anyways with Naruto since he felt more comfortable with him.

"Why do you have unpopped popcorn in your hand?" Sasuke finally asked the pondering thought in his head.

"To pop it of course," he opened his the door to his room letting Sasuke walk in first and closed the door behind him, "We're gonna watch a movie."

Naruto's room was about the size of Sasuke's own, but with more stuff in it. He had a black couch and a nice marble coffee table in front of a 52 inch flat screen tv, which was about 10 or so feet in front of the bed. There was a lot of posters that hung on the wall. Naruto walked over to a microwave near the tv at the left corner on a granite counter. Besides the counter, was a mini refrigerator. Sasuke noticed that around his bed there's a lot of clothes that lied everywhere on the cream orange carpet. He loved the color of the carpet that went nicely with his tan wall. It made it feel like a cozy place to just sleep and dream wonderfully for eternity.

"Ah, Sasuke, please make yourself at home. Don't stand there by my door, it's not like I'm holding you captive."

Once again Sasuke felt like a stranger, he nodded and sat down on the couch and decided to watch Naruto as he prepared stuff in that mini kitchen of his.

"I like your room." Sasuke said to break the strange silence.

"Haha, thanks! Oh, by the way Sasuke. I hope I'm not taking you away from my other friends down out there. . . if you ever feel like you want to leave, feel free to. . ." His voice trailed off in a sad tone, which was quite confusing to Sasuke.

"It's fine. I like it here."

"Oh really?" He began to sound happy, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water is fine."

"Okay."

Minutes later Naruto came over with a bowl of popcorn and set it on the coffee table along with Sasuke's water which he set in front of him. Naruto choose to drink Pepsi and popped it open taking one huge gulp. He picked up a mini remote control and clicked a button which dimmed the lights in his room until it was completely pitch black.

"Do you have anything in particular you want to watch? I have a bunch we can watch on my Netflix account, so..."

He waited for an answer, Sasuke shook his head.

_I don't really watch any movies or tv, although I have one in my room._

"Okay then, I'll just choose something random."

After Naruto had done that, the movie had played.

Sasuke then recognized the movie, _White Chicks._ He had watched this before when he was really little, but couldn't remember all of the parts specifically within the movie.

30 minutes into the movie Kiba came in, "Oh, so thats where Sasuke went. . . What are you guys doing?"

"Obviously watching a movie." Naruto replied annoyed.

"Okay, well we're watching a movie as well, was going to ask for you guys to join, but you two are having your own fun."

"Yep."

"Bye," Kiba shut the door, then Naruto stood up to go lock it, "Just so nobody disturbs us." This is what made Sasuke feel really uneasy.

Throughout the movie, Sasuke with fidget around with his hands uneasily which made Naruto look over him from time to time.

"Ah, Sasuke I have something for you."

"Huh?"

Naruto pulled out a present for him all wrapped up, he then handed it to him.

"Well, open it."

"Right. . ."

He began to rip off the wrapping paper. Once he finished he held a nice new Samsung Galaxy 4S with a case that read, _**I Love You**_.

_What the heck?_

Sasuke wanted to shrivel up and die in a hole. The phone must've been so expensive. Why would he buy such an expensive thing for him? "Thank you," He held out the phone to Naruto.

"Eh? But it's yours. I want you to have it."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "No, it's okay. I don't need it. Besides if I have a phone at my house and my dad finds out, I'll be dead before I even know it."

Naruto had an angry frown on his face, he shoved the phone into Sasuke's chest. "Keep it. Just don't let him see it."

"But-"

"I want to keep in touch with you," Naruto put his hands over Sasuke's which held the phone, "If you ever need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, just call me, or text me. And don't worry about getting my number, I put my number in there already so you don't have to worry. I'm your first contact."

". . .Alright." He put the phone into his back pocket, then turned to face the movie, "Um. . . why are you doing this all for me?"

Naruto choked on his Pepsi. _Ah. . . maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Way to go Sasuke._

He wiped a hand across his mouth and looked at Sasuke sheepishly, "Cause I feel like I should? Is there anything wrong with that?"

Sasuke didn't reply and looked down at his lap. He just had a feeling that Naruto liked him, but he really doesn't know if he should ask him or just stay quiet for now, or even how to react to this. But since he is really easy to read it just makes it tempting for Sasuke. The main problem was that he wasn't sure if he liked Naruto himself.

Seconds later Sasuke was pushed onto his back on the couch. Naruto topping him made sure he had no escape.

Sasuke could see Naruto's fierce blue eyes from time to time as the screen flashed white or really bright colors. Then Sasuke realized he shouldn't be thinking about that.

"Sasuke, I. . ." As Naruto came down, Sasuke shut his eyes so tight that he thought his eyeballs were gonna explode inside. Naruto grazed his lips upon his. Sasuke could feel his face heating up.

_. . .My God, why is he doing this?_

Naruto swept down for another, Sasuke didn't react since his limbs now felt like jelly. This time Naruto's tongue slipped into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned when their tongues touched for the slightest moment.

Naruto begun to heat things up with just this second kiss still going on, he slipped one hand under Sasuke's shirt. His heart couldn't take it any longer. Sasuke grabbed his hand and turned his head away from Naruto's face so he was facing the tv.

"Just stop." He panted.

Naruto, surprised, withdrew from Sasuke and sat upright looking disappointed, yet confused.

"You didn't like it?"

"Huh?"

"The kiss."

". . ." Sasuke could see that Naruto was very depressed at the moment. He didn't know what to say or how to react to any of this. He's not sure why he let Naruto do this to himself either. Maybe because he liked him too? Sasuke was just really confused with his feelings.

Sasuke tried to get up, but just winced in pain and fell back against the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"My knee. . ." Sasuke's voiced faded away embarrassed. Naruto rolled up the pant leg that Sasuke was pointing to. It was bloody, staining the jeans from the inside. How the heck did Sasuke not feel it until just now? "Oh crap. . :"

"Oh no. I'll be right back, stay here." Naruto said without trying to smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Like I can move, smartass._

Naruto left his room leaving Sasuke on the couch. In a heartbeat, he came back with alcohol wipes and a bandage.

"This might sting a little. Actually it will." He kneeled besides Sasuke and opened up the package for the wipes and took one out and dabbed the wound teasingly. It became more amusing to Naruto now, so he begun to hold the wipe there for a few seconds, then released.

Sasuke let out a "_hiss"_ sound from his mouth time to time, like he was sucking in air, when Naruto did that. At that moment Sasuke knew he was playing around with him, which he didn't like at all.

"Naruto, don't do that-hiss! It fucking hurts!"

He laughed evilly, "But it's fun hearing you make noises like that, not that I'm sadistic- or actually, maybe I am." He grinned wildly at him as he continued, opening more wipes to pursue his fun.

Sooner or later, Sasuke got used to the pain and thats when Naruto bandaged his knee.

"How did you get that wound on your knee anyways? And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Naruto said sitting back besides him.

"Uh, I kinda tripped on the way here. And I didn't feel it until now."

"How come it took you forever to get here?"

"Let's say I have a bad case of physical endurance."

"Oh," Naruto giggled. The movie ended leaving the room pitch black, "I'll get the lights."

Sasuke couldn't see what was going on, but as soon as Naruto said that, the room begun to light up slowly.

"Do you want a change of pants?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay," Naruto just gazed into to Sasuke's eyes happily. That did not make Sasuke any happier after when Naruto basically attacked him, "Talk to me, it can be about anything. I just like hearing your voice.

"Well," Sasuke cleared his throat, "Yesterday when you broke into my house, you almost kissed me-"

"Oh, I thought you were stupid and didn't know what I was doing. . ."

Sasuke glared at him as warning as if to say: "_Shut up, and let me speak without any interruption or I'll find a way to hurt you burtally." _

"Anyways, after that I thought maybe you. . . liked me?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I'm kinda confused with my feelings right now. Emotion takes advantage of me then before I know it, bam!" Naruto clapped his hands together which made Sasuke jump. "I like you, but I'm not sure if I really do."

"What you're trying to say is. . ?"

Naruto grabbed both of Sasuke's hands, "You're so damn hard to get! I LIKE YOU!" Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Immediately, Sasuke pushed Naruto away in anger, "Don't do that again. Ever." Sasuke got up and stormed out of Naruto's room.

"Sasuke, wait!"

_God, please make him stay away. I'm just really confused. Naruto already likes someone else, I can feel it. I don't want him to get involved with someone like me, someone who has a terrible life and no dreams of his own. _

Sasuke put his hand on the doorknob and could feel someone grab his other free hand.

"Sasuke, wait. Please, let me explain. . ."

"Fuck off."

The blond released his hand and watched as Sasuke ran away within the darkness of the midnight.

XXX

Sasuke was one block away from his house when a car pulled over near him. The window rolled down and there came a lighting fast bullet past his face making a hole in the fence besides him.

"Missed." Said a familiar voice. The voice shocked Sasuke, and there's no way Sasuke would ever think it would be him.

"D-dad...?" Still standing from where he was he slowly turned his head over to see the black cadillac with a gun pointing out the window.

From shock, he fell over and someone caught him.

"Sasuke!"

He looked up and saw those blue eyes before he passed out.

**Feel free to comment any thoughts, or events that caught your attention. Stay intune! **


	6. Chapter 6

I Hate My Life: Chapter 6

**A/N:** **:)**

XXX

_Omg, omg... OMG! _

Naruto didn't have much time to think. What he saw just happened, now he couldn't believe it. He looked at the black Cadillac where the gunshot came out from. The gun was still out there hanging from the window.

"What are you doing with my son?" A voice said from the car, "Can't you see I'm trying to take care of some business?"

A chill of terror rushed down Naruto's spin. _Exactly what kind of business?_

Naruto gulped, "Your son?" The blond clenched onto Sasuke as if to say, _If I'm going down, I'm taking him with me._

"Yeah. This time, I'm not going to miss." He fixed his aim on the passed out body Naruto held onto.

"Don't shoot! What kind of father wants to kill his own son?!" Naruto yelled, enraged, "Don't you love him?"

"Yeah, enough that makes me want to kill him. Now move it unless if you want to get yourself killed."

"Heartless bastard." Naruto murmured. As soon as he said that, the gun went off and the bullet skimmed Naruto's bare arm, "Ah. . . shoot."

Naruto swung Sasuke onto his back and ran as gun shoots chased after him.

XXX

The blonde arrived home, sweaty and in fear. Fortunately, that old man didn't chase after him and when he entered his house, his friends were nicely sounds asleep. Unfortunately, Naruto was bleeding like there was no tomorrow, so his first priority was to stop the bleeding.

He set Sasuke on a sofa while making sure he didn't step on one of his sleeping friends and went into the kitchen for the first aid kit. He rinsed the cut as much as he cut before he cleansed it with alcohol wipes then bandaged it.

"That should do for now." He put the first aid kit away then went to go get Sasuke, but found him awake staring off into space, "Ah, Sasuke?" He turned around to find Naruto standing there. Naruto knew he couldn't let him stand there. He offered him to go take a shower in his room. Without saying anything thing, Sasuke stood up and Naruto led him to his room and gave him a random towel and he went into his bathroom.

"Sasuke's chaotic dad. . . How is Sasuke still living today?" Naruto wondered as he walked in circles in the middle of his room, "Hmm. . . Think I'll tidy up my room."

What tidy meant to Naruto was throwing all of his stuff into his closet, "There." he said proudly looking around in his room in confidence.

Naruto heard his bathroom door opened, and there stood Sasuke with only just a towel around his waist. The blonde's heart almost fell out of his chest as he saw the pale dark male step out and closing the door behind him. Naruto tried to, but he couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke's body. Naruto's face turned crimson and Sasuke gave him a confused look.

_Great, now I bet he thinks I'm a weirdo. Ouch... my heart hurts. What's wrong with me?_

"Um, I can give you a pair of one of my pajamas." Sasuke nodded and Naruto handed him black with a yellow star pattern pajamas from his closet. Instead of going to the bathroom, Sasuke changed on the spot with his back facing him. Naruto thought this was enough torture he could get in a night. Now Naruto really just wanted to jump Sasuke and tell him how much he loved him and kiss him in different places and hear him moan and telling him to stop, but when really he wouldn't.

_Shit. Sorry mom and dad, but I really love this guy. I just have to admit it that you're not gonna have any straight kids._

The blond touched his mouth to check for any drool as Sasuke turned around to face him.

"It looks good on you." Naruto said, "Well, I'm going to go take my shower now. Um, you can sleep in my bed if you want. And here," Naruto tossed him a small remote, "You can use that to dim the lights as much as you want.

Sasuke nodded, then Naruto took his orange and potsticker pattern pajamas into the bathroom.

XXX

As Naruto opened the door dressed into his pj's steam rushed out as if he was going to have a concert and ready to sing. He then noticed him room was really dark, but enough that he could actually see where he was going without tripping over anything.

"Sasuke?" He walked over to his bed and found him staring at him which almost gave him an heart attack, "So you're awake?"

No reply.

_Is he still in shock?_

"Do you mind if I sleep with you?"

"Sleep with me...?" He finally said very quietly. Then he gave him a strange look. A few seconds later, the blond finally understood by what he meant.

"Ah, no! Thats not what I meant! I-" Sasuke scooted over. Naruto tilted his head to the side then a small smile formed on his face. He hopped into bed with him, "Heh, heh."

Sasuke stared at him blankly for a moment then teared flooded out from his eyes without his face changing in emotion.

"Sasuke. . ." Naruto frowned and he scooted closer to him. Sasuke buried his face into his chest and bawled his eyes out crying softly. Hesitatingly, Naruto put his arms around Sasuke, afraid that he might bite him or something, but he didn't.

The haired boy murmured something, but Naruto didn't hear it.

"What was that?" He asked.

"He almost killed me. . ." Sasuke repeated in a more frightened voice, "I don't think I can go home." Sasuke sniffled.

Naruto held him tighter, not wanting to let him go for a second. "You can stay here. I'll give you a lot of my loving."

"What. . ?"

_Fuck! I said something stupid. Well, I should at least now ask him the question._

"Sasuke, I really do love you. And I mean it. I don't know what got me into you. Even if you tell me to go away, I'll still be running back to you."

There was a moment of silence. For a minute, Naruto thought Sasuke had fallen asleep until he replied.

"Why? I'm not worth your time."

"Yes you are!"

"Don't say that."

"Do you like me Sasuke?"

Sasuke moved his head a bit looking up at the blond questionably. "What kind of question is that?"

"A question."

"Don't play shit with me. I'm not in the mood."

". . .Well?"

"I don't know." Sasuke turned around having his back face Naruto, "You're lying. You don't like me. You're just saying that."

"No, I'm being serious."

Sasuke wrapped a pillow around his head to cover his ears. "Stop talking to me, I don't want to hear you anymore."

"Well, I do."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's stomach and lightly kissed his neck. Sasuke shivered and lightly moaned, but he didn't fight back which is what Naruto wanted.

XXX

The blond opened his eyes and it took him a few minutes to realize he was hugging a pillow and not Sasuke.

"The hell?" He got up and searched his room and even in his bathroom room for him. He wasn't there.

His pj's were nicely folded on his couch, "SASUKE!"


	7. Chapter 7

My Life; Chapter 7

XXX

Sasuke idly walked down the lonely streets in LA, just wandering around. He knew he couldn't go home because one; his dad would most likely murder him, and two; he forgot that his parents would come home that night, so he would end up getting killed anyhow.

"_Buzz... Buzz... Buzz."_

Sasuke checked his back pocket and realized he still had the phone that Naruto gave him and it was vibrating. He wasn't going to check it anyways, so he let it buzz on.

_Ugh. I hate Naruto. Why won't he leave me alone and think? I'm just going to avoid him for now._

"_Buzz... Buzz... Buzz."_

_Grr. . ._

A car pulled over to near Sasuke. At first he thought it was his dad, but he knew he didn't have a Mercedes-Benz CLS550. A grown man, probably in his early 20's stepped out of his car. He wore black shades over his eyes and a nice black suit. And he had long hair, a little past his shoulder and tied up in a ponytail.

_Why do I have a feeling I know this person from somewhere?_

"By any chance are you Sasuke?" The man spoke. Sasuke stepped back wondering how this stranger could know his name, "Oh, you are Sasuke." The stranger smiled and walked around his car to get near him.

_Crap, I gotta do something!_

Sasuke began to run, but as soon as he started he was pinned down to the ground immediately. "Get off of me!" He struggled, but this man was too heavy. "Rape! Rape! Someone help me!"

The man looked around suspiciously. "Shut up, will you?"

People began to gather around pulling out their phones. Some taking photos, or talking to someone on the phone.

"Great, look what you've done."

Sasuke gave him a sly smile in return.

The man pulled Sasuke up and threw him into the backseat of his car then he went to the driver's seat, started to car, and drove off.

It was silent for sometime. Sasuke looked down at his at his lap as if to be inspecting his crotch. He felt insecure and helpless at the moment. A suspicious looking man pulls you into his car and driving you to who knows where. He wanted to panic and call Naruto, but at the same time he didn't want to because Naruto is just basically too much for him to handle for the time being and his phone was still buzzing.

He decided just to sit and wait. Whatever happens, happens.

Finally, after some driving on the road, the man pulled over just to talk. "Sorry for pulling you suddenly into my car. It's just when I saw you, I felt like there would be no other time I'd actually get to see you again."

Silence.

"So, Sasuke. You probably don't know me very well." The man turned to look at the teen who was still staring into his lap, "I'm Itachi, you're older brother." He then took off his shades.

When Sasuke heard the words, "older brother" he up looked at him bitterly confused. He looked like a young nice normal man, and now he's telling him he's his brother? The brother who ran away, who he himself never had a clear image of him, and left him alone to basically die in a household with a useless mother and a psycho abusive father? He couldn't believe it, and he immediately despised everything about him.

"Why-" Sasuke began, but he didn't know how to start. He was emotionally frustrated with everything that had been going on. After knowing that he has a brother who's ditched him, it was too much too soon to take it all in.

Sasuke clasped a hand covering his face and his fingers slowly moved to the bridge of his nose as he was on the verge of tears.

Itachi watched him feeling guilty of his actions, "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. I just had to run away, it was my only option."

"You could've taken me with you."

"Probably, but I wasn't thinking about you at the moment. I was primarily thinking about how I should survive and get out of this alive and such. Dad, he didn't let me go outside anymore. Never let me hang out with my friends either. I wasn't so sure what to do with myself. I've completely lost it and almost went suicidal. . ."

"What happened after that?" Sasuke asked curiously amused by his brother's story telling.

Itachi smiled and continued, "My mom found me in my bedroom trying to stab myself to death. She shrieked which sent my dad flying into my room. That night I went to the hospital and they took care of everything from there. I can't remember what happened so much because of my loss of blood and everything was just fuzzy."

Sasuke nodded, tightening the grip of his hands on his knees. _I wanted to attempt suicide a couple of times, but didn't have the guts to do so._

"After a few weeks at home, dad became super psycho. One time he told me to stand outside in the front yard nude for 10 minutes."

"Did you do it?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Hell no! Why would I want to embarrass myself on oncoming cars? After I rejected that he dragged me into a room, and thats where I'll stop. Then that night, I ran away from home and never came back. A young couple found me on the streets and took me in and I've stayed there for the rest of my life, until I've moved out of course."

Sasuke looked at Itachi puzzled, then glanced out the window, "I feel like I've ran away from home too. Dad, last night, he almost killed me."

Itachi's eye's widen, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was walking around maybe 1 am and his car pulled over and he rolled down his window and almost shot me. I don't remember anything else after I passed out."

Itachi looked for a minute at his younger brother thoughtfully. "Enough sad stories, come on, I stopped at a Starbucks. Lets go get something."

Sasuke nodded in agreement realizing he was now hungry.

XXX

They sat in the corner of the nice clean, dark, caramel colored cafe where there was no windows around. The air smelled of fresh hot coffee and other refreshments and food that Sasuke wanted so badly since he's never had in so long of his depressing life.

A waitress came by to Sasuke's table and looked at Itachi as if she was about to faint.

"A-are you that famous Itachi Uchiha?" The young lady stammered.

"Yes." He said casually.

"I'm a fan of your's. You're so hot. And you've been in countless movies! Ah, sorry where's my manners. What would you two like to have this early morning?"

Sasuke frantically grabbed the menu and searched for something, "Uh, I'd like to have Sausage & Cheddar Classic breakfast sandwich, Strawberry Blueberry Yogurt Parfait, Blueberry Scone, Hot Chocolate, Caramel Frappuccino, and uh. . . bistro box, Cheese and Fruit."

The lady looked at Sasuke very confused. It was very quite unusual to see one customer order so much in the morning.

Sasuke nervously glanced at Itachi, but he said nothing and simply paid at the desk and sat down at the table waiting for what Sasuke ordered.

Minutes later, Sasuke was in heaven, eating all of the delicious food for breakfast. His guilty pleasure.

As he began to chow down, he noticed Itachi was just staring at him eat, he paused for a moment to wipe his dirty mouth, "What?"

"Ah, nothing. I'm just so glad you're enjoying yourself right now. You seem more lively than from last time I saw you."

"Saw me? Where?"

"Eh. . . maybe like a few years ago, I saw you by the lake, didn't know what got into me, but I-"

"Enough said, " Sasuke interrupted now knowing who pushed him into the lake. But why exactly? "Um, why did you push me?"

Itachi looked at him astonished. "So you saw me? I thought it was the best for you. You looked so depressed at that time. I had to, you looked like you were in so much pain. I thought death was the best option for you to deliver you from all of your misfortunes. I thought you died back then, but when I saw you walking down that street, I needed to scoop you up, it could've been the last time I'll be ever seeing you in my life."

"I see. . ." Sasuke continued eating and drinking his huge breakfast. "So, you're famous?"

"Yeah. I'm in a lot of movies, you should see some of them sometime. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing, just wonderin'." _No wonder he didn't complain about how much I ordered, he must have cash flying everywhere he went. Heh, heh, heh._

A group of 4 girls came into Starbucks, and the first thing they noticed was Itachi. They squealed so loud, Sasuke lost his hearing for a couple of seconds. Then they stared at Sasuke who looked bambi-eyed at them for a moment.

The group of girls walked over to Sasuke's table.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Said one.

"It's Itachi Uchiha. It's the real deal!" Said another.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Yes! And me too?"

Itachi smiled and happily gave them his autographs.

"Is that you're brother? You guys look alike."

Sasuke looked offended.

_Alike? _

"Good guess. Maybe, or maybe not."

"Which is it?"

"Who knows." He replied playfully.

The girls now focused their attention on Sasuke who kept on stuffing his mouth.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You're really cute, can I have your number?"

"Hey! I spotted him first!"

"Watch it girls, I'm way more cuter than all of you. He'll surely choose me."

They all waited desperately for a reply from the dark haired male who stopped eating momentarily. He didn't like how we has overwhelmed with questions and now he has to reply?

_Uh. I don't really know these girls, nor do I like their personalities. . ._

"Sorry, I'm taken." He finally choked out.

The girls awed in disappointment, but Sasuke to make up for the rejection, exchanged numbers with them. He'll never reply to their text messages anyways, unless if he felt like it.

Itachi looked at Sasuke grinning, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, no. Not quite."

He frowned. "You're gay?"

Sasuke stood up from his table and shouted, "No! I'm not!" Blush ran across his face, and sat down looking at his unfinished food which he's lost appetite for now.

Itachi looked at him dubiously from his reply. A grin fell upon his face.

Sasuke looked up and saw a couple, maybe his age together walking in. He then realized the young couple was Naruto with another girl. The girl had dark long hair and creamy colored eyes, like Neji.

_Of all of the times, why now?_

"Itachi, we have to go now." Sasuke stood up from the table grabbing his brother's arm pulling him along.

"Why? What's the rush?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but Itachi caught a glimpse of the blond spiky haired boy who was furiously texting and heard Sasuke's phone buzzing in his pocket as if on cue.

_This really is a small world._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked back at the door as he saw two young men walk out in a hurry.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Hm? Don't mind me, I'm a bit spacey today."

"You've been saying that a lot recently. . ." Hinata frowned, "Maybe you should rest, you're probably stressing yourself out."

"No, no. I'm fine honest. I asked you out today. It wouldn't look good if I went home too soon."

The dark haired girl smiled as they both sat down at a table waiting for the waitress to come over.

_That couldn't have been Sasuke, I must be imagining things. _


End file.
